warrior cats: forbidden loves
by ashfurloverhere
Summary: So darkangle (or darkkit) is the daughter of tigerstar , She lives on the streets tell one day she's in the woods and shadowpain (or shadowkit) the son of scourge finds her. They start to fall in love with each other but will one stop loving the other one and go for another cat? just because there fathers were worst enemy's
1. prologue

**Prologue**** for darkkit**

Darkkit found herself on a dark street She didn't know where she was or how she even got there. She tried to hop onto a wooden box but failed . Her little heart thumped as she heard a deep growl come from the dark ally way. She hissed but it more came out as a little sound , suddenly a dark shape came out of the ally way . A dark tom cat loomed over her He smiled his teeth shined against the moonlight. ," What are you doing late out at night kitty?" He asked his voice deep and rusty.

"I-i-i-i-i uhhh am lost . I lost my mum and my ... I lost my mum" She said crouching low she trembled with fear.

" Oh little kitty just go scratch at some door they'll let you in" He growled.

" I'v tried they won't let me in because i'm dirty and smelly" She whined.

" Oh whats your name kitten?"

"D-d-d-d"

"SPEAK UP" He boomed loud.

"Darkit... sir" She said she was at the verge of tears.

" Darkkit eh... well than I may tell you my name... it is hunk" He smiled his long sharp tooth glistened in the moonlight, "But some call me sabertooth or just saber"

" S-s-s-saber are you going to kill me?" She asked standing up straight.

" Maybe.." He said smirking His evil smile made darkkit cower in fear.

" Your name is darkit you say... isn't that a clan name for there uhh kits?" He asked.

" I don't know thats what my father named me.. I was never in a clan" She answered .

" What's your fathers name?" He asked leaning down.

"Tigerstar" She said They tom widened his eyes in fear and backed away slowly , "YOUR THE DAUGHTER OF A DEMON!" He hissed and turned tail and ran off.

**prologue for shadowkit:**

The little kitten who was dark as the midnight sky who had stormy gray eyes with a little white paw Looked up at his mother and father. , " Eh fine young warrior blood" The small black cat said in a deep voice he had purple eyes that seemed to stare into your soul hungry.

"He will do us well my mate he will become strong and learn how to kill cats soon enough." The tom smiled , the girl who was black with white splotches looked worried.

" Yes he would " She said calmly And stared at her kit who was drinking milk from her.

The tom smiled , "Now blood don't get so worked up he will one day be the leader of blood clan he will go down in history.

The kitten squirmed , it was cold in the cold dark ally the wind blowing at his short fur he curled up next to his mother.

The next thing he knew when he woke up was he was being carried he squirmed and let out a whine, the cat who was carrying him stopped and checked to see if they heard anything. Nothing all the cat heard was wind blowing.

The cat put down the kitten and smiled , "It will be okay hunny where your going its warm" She said in a hushed voice.

The kitten looked into the eyes of his mother , "Mowthwer " He tried to speak his first word it didn't work out so well.

" Mother" He finally said she smiled.

" I'm so happy i get to see my son speak his first word before.. before I go" She said calmly , "Now run"

Shadowkit didn't move he sat there staring at her _what did she mean before she goes? __He thought ._

then he saw his mother get tackled by a small cat , "RUN" She screamed and the cat sliced her face she yowled in pain .

Shadowkit ran , ran far away only once did he stop and look back and what he saw was horrifying the lighting crackled across his fathers face which was covered in blood it dripped down the side of his face the wild look in his eyes As he opened his mouth all shadowkit heard of his mother's very last words were , "NO Scourge DON'T" She said but scourge clamped his mouth on her neck and sunk his teeth deeper.

Blood squirmed until she felt herself slowly slipping away one scourge let go of her neck and was clawing her he smiled like he enjoyed it , "Shadowkit.." She mumbled before closing her eyes and falling asleep for ever.

Shadowkit meanwhile ran as fast as he could away He found himself in the woods He found a abonded rabbit hole and curled in there and started to cry.


	2. chapter 1

**hey guys I don't own warrior's erin hunter does but I wish I did!**

**ok cats:**

**darkkit (darkpaw) (9 moons old)- a dark brown/black she-cat with one green eye and one brown eye with blue tints she has gray splashes on her ears. daughter of tigerstar**

**shadowpaw (8 moons old)- a midnight black tom with some red in his fur has stormy gray eyes with tints of purple . son of scourge **

**yes darkkit still goes bye the name darkkit even if she's apprentice age.**

**ok chapter 1 lets start**

**Darkkits POV:**

_ Darkkit yawned and stret__ched inside her little crate Her long skinny dark brown tail poked through one of the holes. She walked out into the dew morning the sun was shining into the ally She shoke her fur and started towards the forest._

_She scented the pine trees And smiled She stepped out to go into the woods when ...CRACK!_

Darkkit woke with a start She sat up straight Her head hit the top of her cardboard box she lived in She heard a loud lighting bolt crackle across the sky . She jumped up almost ripping a hole in the cardboard box top She curled up trying to get back to sleep but then another lighting bolt splashed across the sky.

Darkkit shoke her head , "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" She screamed at the night's sky.

" Why don't you?" A voice shouted in a squeaky kitten voice.

" Who's there?" She asked as thunder boomed across the sky.

" No one" Said the voice as a apprentice sized tom came out of the shadows His rusty coat was packed with dirt He smiled.

" Go away kit before this gets deadly" She hissed arching her back and stepping out and another lighting bolt flashed across the sky.

" I'M NOT A KITTEN I'M JUST SMALL!" He hissed and arched his back coming closer.

" Sure!" She hissed , " I'm warning you Stay Away!" _kill him! kill him now you know you can! your strong enough! _Her fathers voice whispered in her ear.

" What you going to do to me?" The kit challenged.

Darkkit didn't know what happened after that She just felt herself jumped and then felt herself fighting ,Clawing She heard frightened mews then quietness .

She felt herself fall backwards into a puddle she didn't want to move or was it that she couldn't?She closed her eyes and let the water drop on to her And she felt herself fall asleep.

When she woke She didn't know what happened last night there was a pool of blood around her She got up seeing there was a huge gash on her right flank She gasped It hurt so Was all wet and the puddle of water under her turned red. She turned her head and let out a gasp There was the little tom cat from the night before.

His eyes were open wide with fear and there was claw marks and bite marks everywhere on him he was still bleeding a bit even though he was dead. She gasped _did I do that? _She thought.

She ran from the ally And into the woods She stopped by a creek to wash of her pas which were sticky with blood. She stepped into the cool creek water and washed her paws off she watched as red liquid washed down the creek.


End file.
